El amor y el mal (Esto es un poco complicado)
by Rainha M
Summary: Existira un amor verdadero para Regina... Prodra mas que el amor que el mal...


(Los personajes que aparecen en la historia no me pertenecen, pero la imaginacion es libre...)

Soy nueva en esto del fanfict, espero les guste...

* * *

**_ ¿Existe un verdadero amor para Regina?_**

Emma entro corriendo a la casa de la alcaldesa, en cuanto entro se escuchó un silencio abrumador que invadía la casa. La rubia mira para todos lados, no encontraba a la persona que estaba buscando, subió de dos en dos las escaleras, poco a poco su corazón se aceleraba, el ver una puerta entre abierta suspiro profundo y entro.

Al entrar vio a Regina recostada en la cama parecía muerta - _¡Esta muerta! – _Pensó Emma, al verla se le llenaron los ojos de tristeza - _¿Porque? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? – _La rubia automáticamente, como si una fuerza la atrallera, se acercó a la mujer en la cama, con una mano toco la mano de la morena y con la otra su mejilla, se acercó lentamente _– Quizá un beso de amor la despierte – _Pero ¿Por qué un beso de amor para la alcaldesa malvada?, Emma no lo entendía, cerro lentamente los ojos y se abalanzo hacia Regina, en un instante Emma sintió los labios de Regina, esos labios que desde tiempo atrás deseaba probar.

Regina despertó y miro a Emma y sintió sus labios, poco a poco inconscientemente la morena fue cediendo inconscientemente al beso, ambas podían sentir el latido de sus corazones como si fueran uno solo, la mano libre que tenía la mujer recostada la fue moviendo de su vientre a los muslos de la mujer que la tenía presa, la rubia se fue acomodando poco a poco en la cama, soltando la mano de la morena recorrió con su mano desde los pechos hasta el muslo.

Con la mano ya desocupada Regina tomo de la cintura a Emma y se giraron, ahora la reina estaba en la cima, las manos de Emma estaban puestas en los muslos de la alcaldesa, y los de la morena en los pechos del sheriff

_- La desnudo rápidamente con un chasquido o dejo que poco a poco nuestras pieles se vallan encontrando –_ Pensó Regina mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de Emma.

La rubia subió sus manos levantando el camisón negro de Regina dejando al descubierto su hermosa piel blanca, la morena asintió con la cabeza de alguna manera Emma había entendido lo que Regina se preguntaba.

Después de quitarle el camisón Regina negó con la cabeza, tal vez no permitiría que ella fuera la única desnuda y de un jalón arranco la blusa blanca que impedía el contacto de sus pieles, la reina se pegó al cuerpo de su amante y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras recorría la piel de Emma con sus labios, sus manos quitaban cada prenda que pudiese impedir terminar con su tarea , la alcaldesa llego a los pequeños boxers negros de Emma, del centro le mordió el resorte y con sus manos se deshizo de ellos lentamente.

- Uhmm – Gimió Emma

Shh, Sheriff, todavía no empiezo ¿Te rindes tan fácil? – Regina hizo una mueca de satisfacción con una pequeña sonrisa, Emma negó con la cabeza y la morena siguió con su tarea minuciosa de conocer todo el cuerpo de su presa.

Regina le dio varios besos en sus muslos hasta llegar a los muslos internos, la rubia se estremeció, lo que provoco la sonrisa de la alcaldesa, con las caricias, besos y maniobras la morena consiguió que Emma llegara al orgasmo, La alcaldesa regreso a los labios de Emma y se besaron apasionadamente.

Emma ya estaba harta de que Regina fuera tan cariñosa, la tomo de la cintura y se giraron bruscamente - Auch – se quejó Regina

- oh, disculpe alcaldesa, no sabía que aguantaba muy poco – Regina rio

- Por favor querida rubia, soy más fuerte que tu – Regina intento pararse pero la rubia la regreso a la cama, puso las manos de su amante sobre su cabeza y comenzó a bajar, repitió casi las mismas maniobras que Regina , pero más bruscas, Emma llego a la entre-pierna y comenzó a lastimar a Regina que se estremecía y se doblaba de placer, era tanto el gozo que poco a poco Regina toco el cielo con los dedos, nunca había sentido lo que Emma le estaba provocando, un orgasmo llego a ella sin avisar.

Emma subió lentamente apoyando su pierna en la entre-pierna de Regina y ambos cuerpos se pegaron, se besaron intensamente, era como si sus labios y sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos para encajar perfectamente entre sí, La sheriff se puso a un lado de su futura mujer

- Necesitas un respiro – Dijo Emma en tono burlón

- La que lo necesitara vas a ser tu querida, señorita Swan le hare cosas nunca antes pronunciadas, ni vistas –

- si querida, ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – Emma sonrió y Regina se puso sobre ella, y con una de sus manos entro en Emma, con ese movimiento inesperado provoco que Emma gritara

-Shh, princesa – Le dijo Regina tapando su boca con el dedo índice – Tal vez Henry no este, pero hay personas que trabajan aquí, que nos pueden escuchar – Ambas esbozaron una sonrisa.

Regina quito el dedo de la boca de Emma y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello – Regina, nos van a escuchar contrólate – Grito Emma casi adrede para ver la reacción de su morena, Regia se separó de Emma y se acostó dándole la espalda – No Regina, eso no por favor, no la estamos pasando tan rico – mordió su labio inferior.

- No, estoy molesta… sabe que señorita Swan, lárguese no la quiero ver más aquí – De alguna forma su actitud había cambiado de ser tierna, cariñosa y amorosa, se volvió fría y distante. Emma no pensaba seguir rogándole

- Me voy entonces – La rubia se levantó, tomo sus cosas, se vistió y se fue, tuvo que contenerse para que no brotara una lagrima de sus ojos, en cambio Regina estaba seria, con una pequeña mueca de satisfacción, había hecho suya a Emma y como una mantis religiosa, mientras disfrutaba, le arranco la cabeza… (Literalmente). Era mala, aunque intentara demostrar lo contrario en sus ojos se reflejaba la maldad, esa que día a día se ocultaba en el disfraz de una madre amorosa, se levantó lentamente de su cama, se acercó al espejo desnuda, y una pequeña lagrima broto de sus ojos, era una lagrima hermosa, brillaba, era una especie de cristal…negro.

* * *

Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, si a la mayoria le gusta seguire subiendo la continuacion


End file.
